The present invention relates generally to softball and baseball bats, and more particularly to such bats having an exterior shell covering at least a portion of the bat.
In an effort to continually improve bats, manufacturers seek out new materials and designs. Most top of the line bats utilize the highest tensile and yield-strength alloys available, such as the 7000 series hard alloys, titanium and composites, all of which are readily available to manufacturers. Thus, in an effort to differentiate products constructed of the same materials, manufacturers and engineers focus on the development of features that will enhance the performance and durability of the bat. To this end, there have been several attempts to design bats which include structural features to maximize performance and/or reinforce the interior of the tube for increased durability.
One such attempt was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,095, assigned to Easton, Inc., which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, is directed to a tubular metal ball bat internally reinforced with fiber composite. The bat comprises a hollow metal tube including a metal sleeve compressively engaged with the interior of the tube. The sleeve is formed of carbon fibers in an epoxy matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,777, issued to McNeely, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, is directed to a ball bat with rebound core. The McNeely invention comprises a hollow tube having a tube wall including a barrel portion, a tapered portion and a handle portion. The bat includes an inner damper that is covered by a resilient attenuator sleeve. The inner damper is inserted into the hollow tube such that the resilient attenuator sleeve is compressed between the inner damper and the tube wall. A cap covers the open top of the tube and a knob is installed to the open bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,398, issued to Eggiman, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, is directed to a softball bat having a tubular insert. A tubular aluminum bat frame is provided with a large diameter impact portion, an intermediate tapering portion, and a small-diameter handle portion. A tubular insert is suspended within the impact portion by interference fits at each insert end. A gap exists along the length of the suspended insert separating the insert from the interior of the impact portion. The gap is filled with grease to facilitate relative movement between the insert and the tubular frame when a ball is batted.
All of the aforementioned devices utilize an interior reinforcing mechanism with an exterior tube of uniform wall thickness. What is needed then, is a bat having an exterior shell covering and in direct communication with a portion of the bat body.